


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots try to bake a cake for Mr. Reed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“This is stupid.”

“Shhhh, no it isn’t. Now, stir, would you?”

“No.”

“Just st-st-stir!”

“No.”

“Do it!”

“Fine.”

 

The Spine proceeded to stir the batter rather exasperatedly.

“Good,” Rabbit grinned. “Okay… W-what now?”

The Spine raised an eyebrow.

“You mean you don’t know?” He asked.

“Heh. Um. N-n-no,” Rabbit laughed nervously. “I was, uh. Just going to wing it.”

The Spine would have taken this opportunity to go bang his head against the wall, had he not had a glass bowl in his arms.

“But don’t worry! We-we-we’ll figure it out. Here, give me that!”

Rabbit attempted to take the bowl from The Spine. The bowl, however, had other plans. It fell to the floor and was smashed to pieces.

“Good job, Iron Chef,” The Spine narrowed his eyes. The Jon laughed, and Rabbit elbowed him in the arm.

“Shut up,” He whispered.

“What’s going on in here?”

And suddenly, Mr. Reed was standing in the doorway inspecting the scene before him.

“Oh, uh. Well, you see,” Rabbit began. “We were going to do y-y-you a favor and bake a cake. Since, you know, who doesn’t love cake, right? Haha. But then The Spine dropped the bowl of batter, and-“

“I dro- You dropped it!” The Spine frowned.

“No, I’m pretty sure you did,” Rabbit replied.

“No, I- Jon?”

Jon nodded.

“Spine dropped it.”

“Oh, for the love of- Okay, fine. I dropped it,” The Spine rolled his eyes.

Mr. Reed sighed.

“And you say were doing all of…” He gestured toward the mess of cake batter on the floor. “This… For me?”

Rabbit nodded.

“Well. That was nice of you guys,” Mr. Reed said. “But I guess your idea is kind of… It went right down the drain now, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it did,” Rabbit mumbled.

“No problem, though,” Mr. Reed smiled. “How about we just clean all of this up, and we’ll get a cake from Walmart, or somethin’.”

“Ooh! I li-like that idea!” Rabbit hopped up and down excitedly. The Jon soon joined in with a cheerful cry of “Walmart cake!”

“Perfect,” Mr. Reed said. “Now, let’s get to work.”


End file.
